


Standing Water

by flowersforgraves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Road Trip, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: When you cram two Jedi generals, one padawan, one clone marshal commander, and one ARC trooper into a ship, you need to remember to pack painkillers, Rex learns.





	Standing Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts).

“Are we there yet?” Ahsoka asks for the hundredth time, grinning as she ducks a slap from Fives. “Are we, Master?”

“No,” Cody says without looking up. “No, we’re not there and we’re not going to be there if you keep asking.”

“Ahsoka, please,” Skywalker says, but he’s trying not to laugh. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

“Don’t make him turn this shuttle around,” Fives adds, biting his lip to unsuccessfully hide a smile..

Rex puts his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you all outrank me,” he mumbles. “General Kenobi?” he asks, lifting his head. “Do we have an ETA?”

Kenobi turns from the copilot’s seat. “We should arrive within the hour.” He meets Rex’s tired eyes with equal exhaustion. “Hopefully.”

Cody leans into Rex’s shoulder, still focusing on the paperwork in his lap. “Should take a nap, vod.”

“Yeah,” Fives chimes in. “You look tired, Rex.”

“I’ll be quiet,” Ahsoka says. “Promise. I can help you get to sleep if you want?”

Rex shakes his head. “No, it’s -- I’ll be fine. You can go back to doing what you were up to. Quietly,” he adds waspishly. “Very quietly.”

It’s blessedly silent for a few minutes, and Rex even finds his eye drifting closed whether he wants them to or not. The only noise is the hum of the ship’s engines and the scratch of Cody’s digi-pen on the tablet.

The silence breaks far sooner than it should. “Are we there yet?” Fives asks, and collapses helplessly into giggles along with Ahsoka.

Rex wants to throttle him. 


End file.
